


Secret Admirer

by corncat



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Secret Identity, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, but here we are, it was suppose to be a one shot, this is a bit of a mixture between DWs show and ducktales
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corncat/pseuds/corncat
Summary: A cliche story about a hero in love, but being an idiot in the process. Luckily, the idiot has friends. Are they helpful? Probably not, but they're trying.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Drake Mallard
Comments: 25
Kudos: 57





	1. Falling Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake is a dork as a civilian and a hero. Nothing new there.

It was a late Wednesday night in St. Canard, April 7, 1999, to be exact.

Most people were at their respective homes fast asleep. Others were out and about at this late hour. The hero of the night was on his nightly patrols, standing on top of an old building and scouting the area. Usually, he would be with his partner in crime, but unfortunately, he was in real bad shape from their last patrol (stomach bug), so it was just the hero all by his lonesome self. He was about ready to call it a night, knowing that he has to be ready in the morning for more trouble to deal with in daylight (spring cleaning). However, an odd noise was heard from a nearby alleyway. The hero of the night grin ever so sharply. **_No time to lose._**

He quickens his pace, making his way to the loud clatter. Once he finally made it, he witnesses what appears to be a mugging between two white-feathered ducks. The tall one was in old tattered clothing, while the other was in a bright blue sailor suit. The purple cape hero listens in to their conversation, observing for a moment.

"Come on, dollface. One smooch wouldn't hurt no one." The tall duck purred, making the smaller man shuddered uncomfortably.

"I already said no, so go mess with someone who wants to." The sailor tried to escape, but his forearms were held by the stranger tightly. He quacks in distress, "Let go! Someone, help!" The tall stranger lifts the sailor from the ground, chuckling at the small duck's soft kicking. Before the sailor's face gets to its full red of rage, a new voice was heard.

"Stop right there, evildoer!" Both ducks turned to see Darkwing Duck, who stood before them on the building's built-in ladder. The tall duck snarled while the smaller one struggled to break free. Before the attacker even tried anything else, Darkwing jumps down, making a perfect three-point landing, if he does say so himself. He swift his leg, hitting straight towards the attacker's stomach and swung his fist towards the tall man's face. The creep let go of the innocent duck and stumbled, groaning in pain. Darkwing looked around and lit up when spotting an old jumping rope. Seriously, who would throw this? He snatches it and quickly tied the criminal. Apparently, one punch was enough to make him lose focus. The hero dusted his hands and placing them on his waist. A satisfied smile was shown greatly. "Well, that was quite easy."

He turned to check the troubled victim, who was gathering items in his bag. "Let me assist, citizen!" He walked towards the small duck, crouches down with him. The young duck was putting diapers and formula in his old looking tote bag with a mini-crescent moon and stars in the middle.

Darkwing smiled, "I assume you have kids?" The duck nodded quickly as the hero handed the supplies back to the young man. Giving a long, tired sigh. "Well, you take care now. Do you have a ride?" Darkwing frowns at the other duck's answer.

"My car broke down." The sailor looked away, irritated by his own darn luck.

The hero looks at the other in question, "why not call a taxi?" Surely this young man had thought of that idea, but the duck shook his head, "I don't have enough at the moment."

Welp. Guess Darkwing Duck's job wasn't over just yet.

He looked over at the criminal, who struggled from the old rope but easily gave up. The hero smirk and move his attention back to the other duck, who was placing the plain bag to his side, checking his belongings. "How about I get you home after I call in this felon? We'll be at your place in no time." The smaller duck held a hand up and gave a cute, nervous smile. "No, you don't have to..."

Darkwing held his genuine smirk that would make his fans faint. Surprisingly to the hero, it wasn't effective to the small sailor. "Sir, with all due respect. It is my job as a hero to provide safety to those around me as much as I can. Please, let me help you once more?" His voice was soft, tilting his head towards the other.

The sailor faces away, thinking about the scenario before him. He was alone with yet another stranger, and that should be a red flag by itself. However, Darkwing had only shown to be the hero to help others. He looked back at the vigilante, studying him before giving out a tired sigh as he nods his head. "I suppose that's alright. Thank you, mister..?" Darkwing grin happily, holding his cape and puff out his chest.

"Darkwing Duck, at your service!" The hero bowed, earning himself a small giggled from the other duck. He stood at his full height in confidence. "Just give me one moment!" He went to search for a nearby payphone. Once he called the police about the criminal, the two ducks ran from the alleyway and back to the sidewalk. Darkwing searches for his vehicle while speaking to the civilian he had grown to be curious about. "So, if you don't mind me asking. Have you been walking this whole time? At this hour?" Yes, it was a strange thing to ask, but Darkwing had to be sure who he's dealing with. Defiantly not wanting to hear the other duck's speak, certainly not to hear the unique voice. There were very few people at this time, just the two ducks alone in their own world.

"Yes, I'm new here. So I haven't figure out the streets yet..." the hero hummed, getting into a new area would be difficult.

"Well, if you ever get lost, just know that I'm just around the corner!" The sailor smiled at the Knight in purple.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Darkwing glance at the other and suddenly felt warmth on his cheeks. _**Probably just the weather...**_ he went back to searching, how did he manage to lose his things today? First, he couldn't find his gas gun and now his vehicle. "So, how many kids do you have?" His eyes were scanning the streets.

The sailor's responds caught the hero off guard, "I have three boys." Darkwing almost chokes on air, making the sailor smile once again, mostly by his reaction. "You good there, tough guy?"

Darkwing quickly cleared his throat, face heated up a tad bit. "Uh yeah. Just couldn't imagine having that many."

"Well, they are triplets. They were my sister's kids." The purple mask duck turned his attention at the other with a puzzled look, the sailor clarified. "I'm their guardian." The sailor's bright grin downcast as he said that. Eyes shifted away as he spoke the answer.

Oh.

Darkwing responded gently, "I'm sorry." They went silent and continued the search. He finally spotted his vehicle and shouted, "Ah hah!" He ran towards the Ratcatcher, foraging a spare helmet. "Hope you don't mind riding on this beauty, good sir." He led the sailor to the sidecar with helmet in hand, giving it to the duck.

"O-oh, uh, it's okay. I don't mind." He slides in the cart, holding his bag on his lap as he put his seatbelt and helmet on. Darkwing quickly went to the other side, switching his slick hat with a matching purple helmet, starting the vehicle. "So, where do you live?"

"By the park, down that road."

Yikes, glad he offered to ride him home. It wouldn't be a hero thing to do to leave the innocent damsel at risk to be in the same predicament once more. They drove in comfortable silence. The hero glances back at the sailor ever so often. His head was leaning forward as if it was it was dropping. Eyes fluttering close but open wide for a short amount of time. This was the first time Darkwing notices the duck's face more closely. His eyes were surrounded by dark circles and held on tired bags. The vigilante decided to let the man rest until they were near the neighborhood park. He knew that parenthood wasn't easy, but it seemed to be harder with three kids. Not to mention taking care of babies.

Once they finally arrive at the neighborhood park, Darkwing stopped to nudges the sailor's shoulder lightly. "Sir, we're here." The duck rubbed his tired eyes, "mind telling me where you live?" He gave out his own yawn.

"No, I can go from here." The other rises up but soon realizes he was still buckled on the seat. Keeping his legs in place. A light chuckle was heard from the hero.

"Sir, I'm afraid you might fall if I leave you alone for a second." The small duck was too exhausted to argue, so he let him. As they slowly cruise around the block, the hero spoke more questions.

"Whose babysitting your boys?"

A gasp or quack was heard from the other, sounding so raspy Darkingwing internally describes it. "They're not my-"

He pauses, seeming to be in a realization when his expression softened. "I uh. I guess they really are my boys now, huh..." For a short time, he held a grin happily but had quickly remembered he was still with the hero of the city. Who, oddly enough, was smiling back at him.

In Darkingwing's perspective, the sailor was different. That much was certain. His voice was extremely raspy. Very unclear at first, but the hero quickly learns to understand him. Darkwing had now noticed that he was staring for far too long, as he cleared his throat to excuse his action.

The sailor blush as he carefully answered. "I'm living with a friend momentarily, so he's helping a bunch until I find somewhere to settled." He perks up as he spotted the friend's house. "There it is." As they stopped at the front of the home, the hero takes in the scene before him. As expected with kids, some toys were scattered on the lawn and the porch. Darkwing quickly got out to help the sailor out of his seat. Both making their way towards the house and its faint porch light, the hero quickly yanks his hat out from his cape.

"Well, guess this is where we part ways." He stood a good distance between them as they got close to the front door. Standing confidently tall with one hand holding his cape, the other putting the large hat on, "farewell citizen, try not to stay out this late. But have no fear, for I, Darkwing Duck, will always be near to all!" He had turned to leave and attempt to step off the porch but ended up tripping on a toy car. Causing him to tumble on the ground in a crash. The sailor stared with wide eyes, "oh god, are you alright?!"

The hero shoots up in seconds, stumbling a bit, "yes, I'm quite alright!" He shook his head, a blush form across his face yet again. "Well, I best be off." He quickly went back to his Ratcatcher, not even noticing the door opening from the dim-lit house. He sat on the vehicle, looking up to see the sailor talking to a dog, what he assumed was his friend. The hero sighed before putting the hat back and heading to his own home. Darkwing thought about the sailor's reaction earlier, how his expression change when he thought about his nephews being his own kids.

Drake chuckled at the thought. _"They always find a way to your heart."_ He was glad to see that those kids have a guardian that loves them... wait.

"I never asked for his name." For some reason, he felt like a fool. Why tough? Yes, he usually asks when necessary and politeness. But for some reason, he really wanted to know the sailor's name. Drake hopes this doesn't keep him up all night...

* * *

Back at Goofy's house, all the kids were fast asleep and won't be up hopefully by morning. The two adults were snacking fruits in the kitchen, chatting about the duck's mini-adventure. "Gawrsh Donald, I didn't know you knew a superhero."

The duck sighs languidly. "I don't. He just came out of nowhere when that jerk tried to mug me." He didn't want his friend to be too worried about him if he told the whole truth. It was already late, and Donald didn't want to have a long discussion about safety with his friend at this hour. Again.

"Well, I'm glad you're here now." He emptied Donald's tote bag that held the necessities for the young triplets. "So your phone died right when your car did?" The duck nodded lazily, "that stinks. I'll call Pete tomorrow to see what he can do."

Donald's face grimaces, "shouldn't we go to someone else? He never liked us, especially when we had Mickey around." Goofy shook his head, organizing the items.

"I've been talking with him about that, and it's gotten better between us. I still don't really know about him and Mickey, but I'm sure it's alright now." He went back to eating some grapes.

It was a comfortable silence between them. Both equally sluggish while wanting to stay up a while longer. A quiet house was a rarity for the old friends. Once they were finished, the two cleared their mess and shared their good night before heading to their own rooms. Donald was sharing a room with the triplets, so he would of just easily sleep near them and share a deep slumber. But his mind went back to the hero. Donald hadn't get these types of thoughts in a long time, where he daydreams about the person he had a crush on and hope to see them again. Then reality hit, that mystery duck is a superhero, and Donald wasn't. Not anymore, that is.

Sighing as he decided not to think about it anymore. Those types of thoughts were too childish for him to worry about, especially now.

The fact was there, Darkwing Duck is a hero Donald never even heard of till he moved into St. Canard. There's no way he had a chance, nor the time to date the hero or anyone else, right? He is a parent now, so his attention and focus are strictly on his nephews and them alone...

* * *

A whole week flew by, and Darkwing Duck, AKA Drake Mallard, was still thinking about the sailor.

It didn't make any sense. He barely knew the duck, and yet here he was. Thoughts being clouded in a mess. Drake sighs before getting into his suit for patrol, almost caught on his cape, making him frustrated. "Stupid old- oh what's the point..." he might have to admit it sooner or later.

He has fallen in love again.

This was not a good thing to do as a superhero. In fact, it was the last thing he wanted. It's not like he didn't want any romance or a partner (romanticly wise) in his life. It was just a hassle when first joining this hero gig. He went back to lazily fixes his suit on the bed. A knock was heard on the other side of the bedroom door.

"Come in."

It was Launchpad who entered the room, who smiled ever so brightly, "hey DW, we're ready to-," he stopped as he notices something was off. The hero didn't look like he was his usual confident self. His expression seems stiff and tight in thought. "Hey, are you alright? You don't look so good, buddy..." Drake just waves him off rapidly.

"I'm fine LP, why can you back off?" His voice was harsh, and he didn't catch it quick enough as his sidekick took a step back. "Sorry. You just seem, well, kinda off, but on edge." He scratches the back of his neck hesitantly, "I'll just go and wait with the kids then.." The big duck made his way out of the room.

The frustration had soon been dropped, as he realizes he had made his friend upset. Guilt was already hitting his stomach as he stood on his feet. "Launchpad, wait. I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling great at the moment." His friend turned to look at him. The hero didn't want to bottle his feeling up any longer, so his friend was his next resort. LP has got to know something to help the hero deal with these new feelings. "Something happened when you were sick last week."

Launchpad's eyes widen, "uh, like what?"

Drake looked around the room, giving a nervous laugh. "Well, you see.."

"Did you fought a new villain? Found a ghost?" LP says excitedly, catching the other duck off guard.

"What, no, I-"

"Found a map to a lost city? Or maybe-"

"Launchpad!" His friend stopped, noticing that he was not letting his partner in crime explain his sudden behavior.

"Oh, heh. Sorry, again." Drake sighs and gave a small smile in return. He sat on the bed, waiting patiently this time.

"It's fine. Now, as I was saying..."

He nervously thought about what he would say and choose his words carefully as he could. Surely, Launchpad wouldn't judge him for liking men. The guy was too kind-hearted and had rarely judged others base on their appearances. Still, the idea of losing his friend was unsettling to the hero. In the end, he took the risk and lay it all out to the big guy.

Launchpad grin when his friend finished his explanation, "aww, that's so adorable. But I still don't get it."

Drake held an anxious look, "don't get what?"

"I don't get why you haven't told him yet. Everyone deserves a little love."

"Yes, but I'm-," Launchpad cuts him off.

"Even you deserve love." His friend looked at him with sympathy, not pity. He moved his right hand on one of Drake's shoulders in comfort. "DW, it's okay to love. Even if it seems impossible, isn't taking the chance part of the adventure?" For the first time in days, Drake felt relief, he let out a long breath, grinning. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, LP, I really needed that." The tall duck smiled back.

"Hey, what are friends are for?"

Moving his hand away, he fishes his pockets to find a keyring and dangle it. Making the keys shook. "So, ya ready to go fight some criminals?" Drake gave a cocky grin before tightening his mask and pulls out his slick hat.

"Let's get dangerous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to point out, I will be editing the chapters. Just to fix on misspellings, grammar, and the wording to better understand the story. I do take feedback, so don't be afraid to point something that I can change (if it's the plot, then Idk what to tell ya), if you still don't understand what's going on, I'll do my best to fix it.


	2. Unfocused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a second chapter. This had been sitting in my laptop for way too long and I apologize for that.

It has been a whole month since the hero and the sailor last spoken to one another. During that time, both were still thinking about their first encounter. Mostly Drake, which was surprisingly not taking his attention as you might have thought. Nope, no distractions here.

"DW, look out!"

A nearby crook hit the hero with his money bag, square in the dark knight's face. Darkwing spun around after the blow and flopped down the ground, moaning in pain.

Okay, he might have some difficulties with his newfound crush. Hell, this seems to be too serious than a simple liking. Like seriously, who daydreams while fighting bank robbers?

Anyway, on with the story.

Launchpad made his way to the fainted hero, letting the crooks runoff. So far, almost every lowlife criminal had already escaped from the duo this week alone.

For the past few weeks, Drake has been thinking about a sailor and how he wishes to see him again. It was taking a toll on his hero gig. He kept wondering what the other duck was doing. Waning to hear his laughter again, or how his eyes-

"Darkwing?! Hey! Snap out of it!"

The tall pilot shook the small hero, bring him back to the present. Drake shakily grips onto his friend's shoulders firmly, his voice sounding like he was talking through a running fan.

"Lauunncht-Paaad! Ss-tooop!" The big guy stopped his shaking, sighing while giving out an easy smile.

"Oh, that's good." He lets go of the hero, who slumped back on the harsh concrete. "That's good because that means I can feel less bad for yelling this out: What the heck was that?!" Drake wince and grumbled in response, running his hands down his face. They had gone through the same scenario before. When they first encounter Morgana. Drake was completely head over heels to the tall woman, couldn't even keep his mind straight on his work.

His friend let out a frustrated breath. "DW, this has gotta stop." He stood up from kneeling. Darkwing stayed on the ground lazily.

"Hmm."

Inhaling and exhaling sharply, the pilot glances at where the robbers had left and the now-empty bank. Looking back at the city's hero, a lightbulb went off. "Hey, what if we go find the guy?"

"Hmm..." It took Darkwing a few seconds to realize what his friend just suggested. He sits upward, eyes widen like dinner plates. "What?!"

"I just said we should-"

"Yeah, I know what you said. I mean, why would we do that?" The hero rapidly moves his hands, clearly agitative.

"Oh. Well, look at yourself. You're not focusing on crime-fighting anymore." Gesturing to his friend then back to the now rubbed building, "and look what's been happening since a month ago. DW, you gotta find him." The hero scoffs at the suggestion.

"And how good will that do? Just walk up to him as a superhero and risk his safety? LP, he has kids, he doesn't need more things to juggle with."

He stood up, dusting his hat as he made his way towards their vehicle. Launchpad shrugs his shoulders as he follows the small duck. "I mean, you have a kid who goes with you on most of your adventures. And I don't have a disguise when I patrol with you. Doesn't seem to change much." Despite being dark out, the streetlights were bright enough for the other to see the smug look. Darkwing stops his tracks, looking back with a narrow glare. "...That's fair. " The pilot grin as they sat in the Ratcatcher.

Drake huffs as he sat down, "look, I know I should try to _pour my heart out_ , as you put it, but I haven't dated since..." He thought of Morgana, how could something so great ended too quickly. He gave a dejected look towards his friend but shook it off. "And besides, I'm sure he's too busy anyway. Taking care of three kids is a lot of energy-draining."

Launchpad nodded but was still worry for his friend. "Yeah, but-"

The pilot shuts his bail, focusing on a figure down a block away. Drake looks at his friend in alarm at his sudden reaction. "LP, what are you looking at? Are the crooks still around?" He looks around, shoulders tense and in a fighting stance.

"Hey Darkwing, you mention your crush was wearing a sailor's outfit, right?" His eyes were still squinting forward, recalling the details.

The vigilante of the night put his hand on his hips, frowning. "Really Launchpad, I'm not in the mood for jokes. Maybe a pun or clever wordplay, but joking about someone's feelings is no laughing matter- Hey!" Rolling his eyes, Launchpad grabbed his friend's face and making the hero see what he was seeing. Drake immediately stopped his protest as he recognizes the figure pretty fast.

The sailor was once again holding the same tote bag. Wearing the sailor suit as before, only this time a scarf was added. Drake couldn't help but stare like an idiot. It hadn't been that long since they last saw each other, but the feeling felt overwhelming and warm all over again. He grins automatically, feeling his face getting hot. When the duck was getting closer, the hero's smile dropped, and begins to panic.

"Oh no. No, no-no-no. Nope, not now, not gonna do it now."

He hurriedly searches for his keys, hands already shaking as he made back in the Ratcatcher. Launchpad guesses already that the figure heading towards the pair was indeed Drake's crush.

"Wait, DW, this is perfect! You can actually get to talk to him." As the sailor gets closer, he quickly notices the duo by their shouting.

"Nope, I already said- Ahk!"

While Darkwing was shakingly searching, his sitting position was unbalanced. Causing him to tumble to the sidewalk once more, face first. "...ow." Lifting himself halfway up again, his mind went blank when the sailor duck stood right in front of him.

Like a deer caught in the headlights, Darkwing froze but shook it off. He stood up fast, straighten his posture, and ignoring the pain, giving out his likable grin. "Ah, sailor man. Long time no see. You're not in any danger again, are you?" He gave the smaller duck a respected study, being sure there weren't any possible injuries. To his surprise, the sailor gave him a sweet giggle from his antics. _Worth it._

"No, Darkwing. I was just about to head home." A small smile appeared on the sailor's face. His eyes were less tired since the last time they have seen each other. Even though he was joking, Drake was relieved.

"Well, that's good to-" suddenly a loud voice interrupted the small ducks.

"Hi, I'm Launchpad! What's yours?" Launchpad cut him off, that little-

The sailor didn't seem to be fazed by the large duck's excited voice. He brought his hand out, offering to shake hands. "Hello, I'm Donald Duck..." Launchpad was firm when they shook hands, but his whole character came off as a big softie. So the sailor didn't seem to mind the big guy.

"Well, I best be off then." Donald was about to move away, but a hand on the shoulder stopped him from doing so. He stared back at the taller duck, confused. "Uh, yes?" Launchpad gave him a huge smile as if he was smiling at an old friend. Still, he kept his guard up. Not all smiles are genuine, is what he learned.

"We can give you a lift back if ya want. After all, Darkwing certainly wouldn't leave a citizen alone at this hour. Right, DW?"

The hero was caught off guard, looking back at the pilot in distress. "Wah- I uh-" Before he could give an actual response, Donald dismiss the offer.

"That's very kind of you, but my car is all fixed up now. So you don't have to go through all the trouble." Shifting his feet as he stared at the hero dress in purple. "But I wouldn't mind if you were to walk with me to my car if you don't mind..."

Darkwing's relaxed shoulders, happy to hear the request. He was late to give an answer when Launchpad had kindly done for him. Drake was really gonna give his friend an earful when they get back home after this.

"He certainly wouldn't mind. DW, I'll watch the vehicle while you walk with Mr. Duck." It may look like a goofy smile to the sailor, but it was a shit-eating grin in Darkwing's perspective. He knows what the big guy was doing. Darkwing yanks his arm, keeping up a polite smile, "would you excuse us for a quick moment?"

"Oh, sure thing." He stood next to the Ratcatcher as Darkwing and Launchpad move only a few feet away. Drake shoving his friend hurriedly, whispering venomously. "What do you think you're trying to do?! Making me seem desperate?" Launchpad had acted dumb in the past, making others believe he was not a threat (mainly to the villains). Of course, there were many times that he generously didn't get it. This time, however, was NOT one of those times.

"Well, gee DW. If you like the guy so much, you could at least be friends with him. You know, like a starting point." He scratches his head as he thought about it. "It's not like I'm trying to get you two to marry or anything." The hero pinches the small bridge of his bill, clearly too tired to argue about the topic at hand. Looking back at the sailor, Donald did the same as both ducks quickly averted each other's gaze. Drake exhales as if he just released a huge weight. "Alright, fine. But you better not trash the Ratcatcher like last time."

The pilot grins excitedly, "that's great, now remember to be a gentleman and be respectful." He turned the hero around and started moving him towards the sailor. Drake was already feeling his heart pumping, "wait, LP stop, I- Hello Donald!" He said that a lot louder than he intended it to be.

_Great going, you made a fool of yourself yet again._

The sailor gave him the same small smile as before, making the hero feel warm all over instantly.

_On second thought, this might not be so bad._

Donald made his way to his original path as Drake follows behind. Already acting like a lovesick fool. Launchpad watches them leave, letting out a long sigh in satisfaction. "Aah, young love." Beaming with joy at his friend, as the purple cap hero walked along with the smaller duck. The pilot started to notice something from the sailor. There was something oddly familiar about Donald, but he couldn't point his finger at it.

Unbeknownst to the duo and the sailor, a plant had sprouted between the concrete cracks. Hidden in the shadows as it follows the small ducks.

"So uh, how's the house searching?" Were heroes even allowed to ask that? It was the last thing they had talked about. Then again, they didn't know each other so well. Donald looks at him skeptically, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's been all right, nothing too hard to do." His bag looked full just as last time, now that Drake thought about it. The other is living at the Canine/Feline district with his friend but still drove an hour to the Anatidae district. Were there no certain supplies for all species there? The hero kept that to himself.

_You barely know him. You can't ask those types of questions to someone you met twice._

Their walk was cut short as they only had to walk across the road to reach an old looking car. "I see you got it to fix." Donald nodded, "I mean, how else did I get here?" A nervous smile had rested on Darkwing's face during their whole convo.

"Heh, guess you're right about that. Otherwise, I'll assume you've been using late-night bus rides."

"Is that a thing?" Donald quirk an eyebrow at the other man.

"Nope, but if it were, it probably wouldn't be a joyful ride to have at the dead of night with no one else around. Might even give it a one out of ten."

The little laughs he receives was close to achievement to the hero, something he was growing to enjoy. Donald stood next to the beat-up car but has not made any indication to leave the other duck. Drake notices his feet shifted ever so much, frowning at the possibility that he might have made the other uncomfortable. "Mr. Duck, I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable or anything. It's not my intention..."

Donald looks at him and notices what he was doing. He quickly lifted his hands in reassurance. "Oh phooey, that's not, I'm not. I actually enjoyed your company..."

Drake's facial expression brightens at that. "Really? Well, I enjoy your company also, my fellow friend." Lowering his hat to the side, feeling the tightness in his throat. God, why does he get so nervous?

"In fact, I was wondering if we could be friends? I understand that kids can be a handful..."

For example. Just last week, Gosylan wanted to cook dinner while juggling the ingredients. Resulting in a huge mess and a trip to a nearby burger joint.

Donald held on to the large hat by the edge, lifting it slightly. Making them stare at each other. "I would love to be friends with you." Despite his voice being so raspy and unclear, it felt sweet to his ears.

Darkwing could only smile so foolishly at the words. He embarrassingly knew he was already in too deep to go back on the feelings that were forming. Donald had felt familiar feelings, but his attention was strickly on his boys and them alone.

Although, it wouldn't hurt to have some friends in the city. Like before, he keeps his guard up.

The plant was still hidden from any ducks' sight. Staying until both parties went their separate ways, as it too went back where it belongs. Making its way back to its leader's hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally learn a little more about Morgana, and I love her.
> 
> Also a little reminder, please don't take this fic too seriously. I am trying to be as accurate as I can, but this is just a mix of canon and none canon stuff. An AU basically. There are too many things to put in here, but I will squeeze it in if I can.


	3. Corn, just corn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu an update? So soon?

**May 14, 1999. Almost midnight.**

Drake and Launchpad were home late that night (like any other night), Drake was still humming in delight, grinning like a child at a candy store. He waltzes into his room, not noticing Launchpad following after, yawning.

"I'm assuming you're happy?" The hero flopped on the bed in exhaustion.

"Despite how this month is going, I feel quite well." He sat up, removing his hat and mask, "LP, have you ever felt so wonderful just by being with someone? Even if it was for a minute?"

"Well, yeah. With you and Gosylan, or when I visit my folks-"

The pilot stopped himself, looking back at his friend before grinning. "Oh ho, it's about that mister Duck fella, huh?" The hero just kept humming as he walked towards his dresser. "Eh, Drake?"

It was like the hero was still on cloud nine, maybe even worst. Almost a repeat of when they first met Morgana, it was annoying, to say the least. Cours, that was ages ago. The whole couple thing didn't work out between them, so they stayed as friends.

It didn't sit well in his stomach. Launchpad didn't like to see his friend so down. Drake is not one to admit weakness, but the pilot knew that his friend was lonely. Giving one last concerning look, he made his way to the kitchen.

Despite being a superhero, Drake is a sensitive soul. Always looking out for the little guy. He can be selfish and mess up his own plans. At the end of the day, he's still a living being wanting to help others in need.

So would the idea of his friend trying to date again seems like a good idea? Launchpad wasn't sure. The last time he fell in love, Drake had played lover boy none stop and had greatly affected their work. One minute, the vigilante was kicking butt and solving clues from a scattered puzzled. The next, he gets distracted by the sheer mention of the sailor. Causing them to lose the criminals.

Of course, the duo had a proper discussion about the whole ordeal. It had already seemed it was quite difficult for the small duck.

Don't get him wrong. Launchpad is happy for his friend. Seeing him moving on and possibly be in a new relationship if all goes well. It's just getting him to stay on track is the hard part.

_There has gotta be a way to get him to focus again..._

Making a beeline to the cabinets, searching for bowls and cereal. He looked back at the microwave and its mini clock, only a few minutes until tomorrow. Gosalyn was at a friend's house for the weekend, and Sunday night would be the return of the chaos.

"At least his attention would be elsewhere."

Launchpad went to the fridge, checking for any milk. "Ah, there it is." There was only enough for at least two bowls. Maybe running errands would take the hero's mind off for a bit? It might even give him an idea for this crush situation...

An idea sparked.

"Hey LP, do we still-"

The large duck rose quickly from his seat, eyes widen in excitement. "I got a plan!" Drake moves back from Launchpad's sudden movement, holding on to Drake's shoulders. "You should go find him as yourself!" Drake takes a moment before shaking his head at the statement.

"What in the world are you on about?" Launchpad let's go but still kept smiling.

"I'm saying you should be friends with Donald as yourself."

Still, in complete confusion. "But I did that."

The other shook his head, "your actual self." Drake stared at him before nervously laugh but stopped quickly.

"You're serious?" Receiving a speedy nod, he pursed his lips. "Yeah. I don't think so, big guy. But nice try." He patted Launchpad's shoulder before heading straight to the small table, making his cereal.

"Wait, Drake, hear me out. Wouldn't you know him better as yourself than in your alter ego?"

"I could barely talk to him as my hero self. Plus, I'm sure he would rather have someone more confident than making a fool of themselves while fighting baddies." Hell, he wasn't even sure the sailor was even interested in men. Launchpad joined him for their late-night snacking, making his own bowl.

"But wouldn't it be better for him to fall for you? It just doesn't seem right..." Fiddling with his spoon, he spins his cheerios around.

Drake scoffs. "Please, LP, the hero obviously gets more attention than the average Joe when they weren't acting like a fool. And if he has seen past articles, he would have been impressed." He fills his mouth with corn flakes, not noticing his friend's downfall expression.

Launchpad muttered quietly, but the hero still heard it. "Not when you are in a losing streak..."

The duck in PJ's glared at the other. "Hey, it's not-"

He jolted when the bigger duck shouts back. "Drake, you haven't been paying attention in a whole month. Don't get me wrong, I fully support you no matter what, but it's getting ridiculous." Letting out a tired breath, Launchpad stood up with his bowl. "Nevermind, just forget it." He relocates himself to the living room, leaving Drake with his thoughts.

_...have I really been dense?_

Drake slumped back on his chair, staring back at the ceiling. Now that he really thinks about it, he has been acting foolish. And by the looks of it, it had been affecting more than just his demeanor. As embarrassing as it may seem. Drake frowns at the empty seat then the door frame...

Launchpad was slouch on the couch, staring at the television blankly with his cereal bowl on his lap. His friend walks into the room calmly, but he ignores him. "Hey LP..." The man just eats his cereal, completely nonchalant.

Drake sat next to the calm duck. "Look, I know I should've listened and considered my actions were perhaps overboard..."

The man glowered at the other. "Gee, ya think?"

The angry tone had stung the duck's heart, but he continues. "I wasn't considering my actions being a problem. So for that, I'm sorry, Launchpad." The hard scowl morphs into a wide smile.

"Apologizes accepted, buddy."

Placing the bowl down on the table, he went to the other for a hug. Drake accepted it with open arms. After being friends for so long, the tight embrace had been a comforting gesture both showed to each other so often. Drake patted his friend's shoulder. "Great, now tell me, what was your brilliant idea you had earlier?" Launchpad grin.

"How do you feel about shopping tomorrow?"

"Cleanup on aisle 7!"

The speaker blast throughout the grocery store, causing some wincing from anyone in it. The small duck just continued his path, a cleanup cart rolling along with him.

An hour in, and he already has to clean up a mess.

Phooey.

Cursing under his breath as he walks towards the soda pops aisle. Donald notices an orange, bubbly mess on the floor.

"I'm so sorry about this, sir. We didn't mean to cause such a ruckus..."

Donald moves the mini cart aside as he gave an employee smile. "It's no trouble, sir. You can continue shopping." The man lowered his hat as he moves with his child away from Donald one meter away.

Now, this should have ended like that, no more interaction than you should with an employee and a customer.

But something was off.

As Donald brought out a mop and bucket of soapy water to swiftly clean the mess, he felt eyes were on him as he works. He internally tells himself that it was just his anxiety getting the best of him. So he ignored it and focus on his task at hand, not realizing the man was still focus on the other duck.

The child was close to their father's legs. Their hands were hidden by the long sleeves of the hoodie and legs covered by baggy pants. Squinting, he started to move away from the duck. Holding the child's tiny hand as they disappeared to the next aisle.

As Donald looked up from his work, he notices he was alone. Groaning as he puts the cleaning equipment away. Planting a wet floor sign at the wet spot on the ground. Leaning on the small cart as he scratches his head.

"Uuugh. God help me..."

"What ya need help for, Donald?" Goofy's booming voice startled Donald, almost making the duck trip.

"Whak! Goofy, don't do that! You know I hate it when you appeared out of nowhere." He frowns as he held his left hand where his heart should be.

"Oh, gawrsh. Sorry, Donald. Didn't mean to scare ya." He patted his friend's shoulder in comfort, "but hey, why were you spacing out for? You're not feeling sick, aren't ya?" As usual, Goofy would always ask many questions when he notices something was off. Big or small, the dog will act like a mother hen to anyone he cared about.

Donald gave a weak smile to his friend.

When he left Duckburg he wasn't sure if his old friend was still living in his old neighborhood, but for once his luck turned in for the better. It has almost been two months since he moved in with his friend and still, unfortunately, couldn't find a home to live in with his nephews.

Goofy had offered to Donald many times to stay as long as he wanted, but the duck wasn't going to invade his friend's home with his nephew's antics (seriously, they're barely one, how are they so chaotic?). It would be too much.

"Goof, I'm fine, I'm just exhausted." He started to move the cart with the tall dog following behind.

"You sure it's not about that duck hero you met?" Goofy's head tilt, still curious by that month-old conversation. He went to open the doors for the duck as they entered the storage room.

Donald felt his cheeks heated up but kept a stern look. "Why are you still asking about that?"

Goofy's face morphs into strong concentration, one hand on the hip and the other tapping his temple. "Aah, why am I... Oh yeah! You mention him today, so I thought I should ask."

"I only pointed out the newspaper-"

"Which has that hero's face on!" He pulled out the newspaper from his back pocket as they walked out of the storage room, he shoved it in front of Donald's face. "Look here! It says here Darkwing Duck is losing his balance. Poor guy, maybe his shoes were untied..." Goofy drifted off reading the newspaper, giving Donald time of peace and not be flustered.

Hours went by and it was close to noon, their morning shift was coming to a close. Donald felt relief to leave soon, couldn't wait to see his nephews again, despite them living with Donald. He kept checking out customers after customers, it was a dull day, but that just means safety. Safer than the life he had before, Donald push the thought and continued to work. Just when that thought came and went, an odd pair entered the grocery store, well, more like one of them being dragged into the store.

"Come on Drake, he could be in this store! It's like faith."

"Launchpad, we've been searching all morning!" Drake flinches by the harsh shushes and earning a couple of glares from nearby customers, his attention went back on his friend, lowering his voice. "You've been saying we would find him in every store we went, why in the world would he be here?"

"Well, I didn't, but searching is better than nothing. Come on D, just think of it as hide-n-seek, or something." Launchpad moves past the cash registers, not noticing the sailor staring at the duo, Drake follows behind with his fingers rubbing his temples. "LP, this is stalking." The pilot looks at his friend in thought until he realized the flaw of his plan. "Oh yeah." He scans the store before a smile returned, "ooh, barbecue!" He beelined to whatever he found so interesting. The older man exhaled as he went to grab a shopping cart, "well might as well take care of the groceries then." He went to explore the aisles as well.

Donald couldn't catch what the two male ducks were talking about, being only a few meters away, but he certainly recognizes the large male. He grew curious, but he pushes it aside, thinking it was just a coincidence, **_why did I agree to hang out with them?_** The sailor groans, he had met other heroes in his life and they would always be charming and cocky, but it felt completely different when he was with Darkwing Duck. In a way, he felt the hero was actually doing his job for the people and not simply for fame. it was barely a whole day and he already wanted to see the superhero again. He looks back where the two men wandered off to, thinking who the other duck might have been. It was peculiar, he only met the hero's friend last night and here he is, the suburbs furthest away from St. Canard. Donald heard a crash, turning around to see Goofy on the ground, an empty box on his head, and food cans scattered on the floor.

Donald had an idea, grinning as he made his way towards his friend. "Hey, Goof." The tall dog just whines as the duck lifted his head gently.

"Mind letting me take care of those cans?"

Drake walked out of an aisle and into another, some dogs he passed by him, giving him flare-up nostrils and furrow brows. The duck glared back and kept walking. He was already dealing with his own dilemma, he had hope in finding the other duck, but it seemed foolish now, seeing the empty results. He may be a superhero by night, more cunning and smooth, everything everyone expected and love from a hero. But in actuality, he was just an average duck, a father of a hyperactive 9-year-old, a friend to a loveable idiot, and hopefully, be someone to love. Drake shoved that thought away, it was dumb to hope for more, but it was like there was a connection between him and the sailor. He felt conflicted, it seemed too hopeful, after the last time he was in a relationship...

No, he had to try, Darkwing Duck doesn't give up so easily, neither does Drake Mallard!

The now more confident duck straighten his posture, strolling his cart to the next aisle, scanning the canned foods. His focus was broken when he heard a voice. He looks over, mouth gaping. He wasn't ready.

"Do you need any help, sir?"

Drake just stood there frozen in place, staring at the same duck he had fallen for a short period of time. He notices Donald was wearing the store's uniform, Drake was close to laughing at the coincident. What are the odds?

He held the laugh to himself and finally responds, "uh yes, I was wondering if you have any..." Donald lit up, putting the box he was holding on the floor. He pulled out a couple of cans.

"I was about to restock some, did you wanted some corn?" The other stared for a moment.

"...only if it's a-maize-ing." Drake's mouth moves before his brain caught it, now he wishes the floor to swallow him whole at that moment. He was about to apologize when the other just giggled in response. What.

Donald's laughing session was short, but it still caught the other duck off guard, "Hehe, I can't believe I'm laughing over that." He put the cans down, clearing his throat, "I'm sorry, it just been a long day and I guess I kinda needed something ridiculous. Ya know?"

Drake felt like he was making the dumbest smile ever, but at this moment he didn't seem to mind. "It's fine, just not so used to others actually liking my jokes." Drake's cleared his throat, "uh I notice your new in town."

"Oh, so you live around here?" Donald was putting the cans at the empty spot on the shelf but was still focus on Drake.

Drake swallowed nervously, "not really, sometimes I visit the town. I'm closer to the city than here." He leans on his cart, almost slip, but caught himself quick. "But, if you ever wanted to explore the city, I can, uh..."

Donald studied the other duck, he wasn't clueless, the other's actions and behavior were obvious. Either this duck was generously wanted to be a tour guide (which is no one, but he kept that as a low option), possibly his uncle's enemies dragging the sailor into another series of danger, or...

No, it's not that. The world was not that accepting yet.

"That's very kind, but I rarely have day-offs."

The hero's eyes sadden, but he kept a smile, "that's fine, I mean, uh."

"Drake!"

"GET BACK HERE! Son of a-"

Launchpad ran towards the two ducks, breathing heavily, "Drake we, urgh, we gotta go. I might've-" the three ducks shook by the roaring voice. A large cat appeared in the aisle, covered in egg yolks and white shells, fury was cleared on the man's face. He pointed at the pilot's face.

"YOU LITTLE SHI-"

"Pete, not in the store!" Donald raised his voice, moving towards the enraged cat. Pete looks at him then started to snicker at the tiny duck, smirking at him.

"Aw, well if it isn't Quackers. What are you gonna do, quack at me?" Drake frown at the man, his protectiveness was kicking in. He glances at the cart, then an idea struck him. He moves the cart towards himself, pushing Launchpad to the side.

Donald's fist tightens, "Pete, I'm not in the mood for this. Either leave or-"

And then Pete started to quack mockingly, causing the small duck to redden in rage, the cat barks out chuckles at his reaction. "Oh come on now, don't be so hot under the collar, Donald." He spat at the duck, eyes widen, his limit was at breaking point until he was pulled away from the large cat. He looks to see it to be Drake, having a cart filled with cans in front of him.

"Hey, think fast!" Drake pushed the cart straight towards Pete, who didn't have enough time to move aside. He was pushed all the way towards the end, hitting the freezer doors in a crash. Donald was facing the other duck, "when's your next break?" His voice was serious. It had Donald confused, but he answered anyway. "In five minutes, but how does that gotta do with- wow, hey!" Launchpad lifted Donald, holding him as if he were a football. Both men toke off, ignoring the stares they were receiving from bystanders. They ran out through the double doors and on the sidewalk. Donald was finally off from the tall duck, almost falling on the floor. He straightens himself, glaring at the other men. "You didn't have to lift me, you know."

Launchpad scratches the back of his neck, "heh sorry Mr. Duck, just got really spook there." The small duck sighs.

"It's fine, I was just about to end my shift anyway." He looked back at Drake, giving a small smile. "Thank you for that, though I'm not looking forward to my boss's lectures later." He groans at the thought. He felt bad for leaving his co-workers with the mess, but he was risking facing Pete right after that.

Drake grin, "glad we could be some assistance. But..." He glances at his friend in question, "LP, mind telling me what happened?"

His friend fiddle with his coat zipper, looking uncertain. "Oh, that might be a long story." How does five minutes alone a long story? Knowing Launchpad, it might be.

"I got some time." Drake turns his attention at the sailor, gapping, he was expecting Donald to leave them right after this, might even yell at them for dragging him out of his work, but he was proven wrong. The other duck raises his hand out at the secret hero, "names Donald." Launchpad slightly pushes friend forward, who seemed to be stuck in place. Drake went to shake Donald's hand, feeling a pleasant warmth, returning the smile with his own.

"Drake Mallard, at your service."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might be missing something here, not sure yet...
> 
> Anyways, what do you think? I think it's turning out alright, despite being written at 1 in the morning.
> 
> Donald is now starting to be friends with both Drake AND Darkwing Duck, whaaaaat? Is he gonna figure it out that they are the same person or does he already suspected it?


	4. A/N UPDATE!!!

Hello again!

I know, I literally took months to officially update. For that, I am truly sorry. Thank you for being so patient!

Yes, I am all right and feeling pretty good. Life got busy, but I'm back on this series!

If you had reread this story, you might have noticed some changes. The grammar being corrected and sentences being added/cut off. I said I will make this fic better and I meant it. I read your comments and had thought really hard about how this story will go. I know it will not be the perfect story there is, or it won't be as accurate as the cannon. But this is still my story and I'm doing my darn best to make it good for everyone to enjoy. If it didn't turn out how you wanted, then I'm sorry. But please reframe from attacking me or pushing me to change the whole story. I haven't had anyone doing that, but I would like to avoid it from happening.

Thank you all for the support and for pointing out some details I might have missed. They are greatly appreciated!

I will delete this update once I'm ready for the actual chapter to be released.

Stay safe and wear a mask!

¡Te quiero todo!

[edit] I am sorry for some comments from the last update being deleted. I am so sorry, I forgot it does that for a second.


End file.
